Kirby Story
by raytac545455
Summary: In this story, Kirby is cut from brawl!  Follow Kirby as he journeys to find the 5 shard of the smash key, and restore the smash world to its former glory.
1. Prolog Friday

**Prolog**

Kirby woke up on Friday morning. Looking at the clock, he was shocked to see that it was already nine o'clock! Kirby was going to be late!

Quickly, Kirby jumped out of bed and sprinted down the hall. On the way, he passed Mario's room, links room, Pikachu's room, and many more. But all of them where empty. They where all already there.

Kirby took a sharp left at a corner, and continued his sprint. He couldn't be late, he couldn't! His fans where counting on it

Eventually Kirby came to two large doors. He pushed them open and slid inside.

Inside the doors was a scene anyone else would have stopped to gaze at. The doors led to the world of smash, to New Pork City, specifically. But Kirby had no time to stop! He had to get to battlefield, and if he hurried, he just might make it.

Suddenly, Kirby saw something that made him stop. It was his friend, Knuckle Joe. But what was he doing here? He should be at battlefield, with all the others. So Kirby slowed down to ask him.

"Hey Kirby," Knuckle Joe had said. "What're you doing here?"

Kirby answered in a language that is hard for humans to understand. What Kirby said, translated to English, was, "I could ask you the same question."

Knuckle Joe looked at Kirby for a second, then said, "Wait, you did get to the battlefield, right?"

Slowly, Kirby shook his head. Knuckle Joe frowned, and said, "Surely they couldn't. . .you where one of the original twelve. . ."

But Kirby knew what Nintendo was like. Kirby knew everyone had had to be at the battlefield at 9:00 sharp. And Kirby knew the consequences for if you didn't get there on time. . .

Kirby had missed the brawl tryouts. And now he was going to be cut.


	2. Chapter 1  Saturday

**Chapter 1**

It was Saturday morning, and Kirby still couldn't believe it. Yesterday, after talking to Knuckle Joe, Kirby had run fast as he could to the battlefield. But when he had gotten there, a Nintendo representative had told him It was too late

"Sorry" He'd said, "Why don't you try out for an assist trophy?"

But Kirby didn't want to be downgraded to something as lowly as that, like his friend, Knuckle Joe.

Knuckle Joe had made it to the brawl tryouts in time, in fact, he was the first one there! But the Nintendo Rep told him he'd make a great assist trophy.

"Common Kirby!" said Knuckle Joe, "If you want to be in brawl, you have to do something, like make a petition!"

Kirby thought about what Knuckle Joe had said. _If you want to be in brawl, you have to do something_. But what Kirby had in mind was a little more drastic then a petition. He'd need help, people with long ranged attacks, so they wouldn't be detected. Kirby didn't want to get anyone in trouble. Knuckle Joe just wasn't right. A few names crossed Kirby's mind, though.

_Pit, Mario, and Pikachu._

Those three would be perfect! Pit had arrows, Mario had fireballs, and Pikachu had thunder! Now all Kirby had to do was go ask them.

Kirby told Knuckle Joe he'd be back, and set out for Pikachu's room. When Kirby knocked, and Pikachu answered, Kirby told Pikachu about his situation. How they communicated, we'll never know, but in the end, Pikachu agreed.

Next came Pit. When Kirby asked Pit if he'd help, he said he'd be more than happy. Now there was one more, and that was Mario.

Kirby approached Mario's door, and nervously, he knocked. After about a minute, Mario appeared in the doorway. But Mario looked different, darker, somehow. Kirby decided it best not to ask him.

"So," said Mario, "What IS IT?"

Kirby stepped back, and nervously waved, which meant he'd just come to say hi. A shadow flickered across Mario's face, and for a second, Kirby thought Mario suspected something.

BANG! Mario slammed the door, and Kirby figured somehow, Mario could no longer be trusted.

Kirby walked back to his room. Everything had gone almost just as he had planned, except he hadn't counted on not having Mario. _Oh well_, he thought. They could do without him.

Kirby arrived in his room, and lay down on his bed. He set the alarm clock to midnight, as that was when the next part of the plan took place. Until then, Kirby was going to rest. He felt tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2 Sunday

**Chapter 2**

The Clock ticked 12 and Kirby got out of bed. He hadn't gotten much sleep, and now that it was time he was anxious as ever.

The large doors where open, just like Pit had promised they would be. That must mean Pit was ready. He was in position, waiting for Kirby.

Kirby slowly pushed the large doors open, and crept inside. Again, he was confronted with the scene of New Pork City, but instead of passing it, this time he hid. Now all he had to do was wait for the distraction, and then make his move.

The plan was simple. Inside one of the buildings was the brawl main database. Kirby would sneak in and hack the computers, to insert himself into brawl. It was a sneaky plan, and Kirby didn't like it much himself, but he could think of no other way. Nintendo would stand firm with their decision. He'd missed the tryouts, so he wasn't in.

For the first time, Kirby realized there hadn't been tryouts for 64 and meele, they just took anyone willing. So why where there tryouts now? Kirby shook his head, he'd think about that later.

Suddenly, two things happened. A bolt of thunder struck a near by building, and an arrow of light zoomed past one of the guards heads.

The distraction had come. Now it was time. While the guards where distracted, Kirby made a stealthy dash for the door. With another flash of lightning, and another arrow, Kirby was inside.

Kirby ran up the stairs to the main offices. Something made him stop, he heard footsteps coming after him. But there was no place to hide. He had to keep going.

He ran down the hall, and when he came to the right room, he entered it. Inside was a huge computer screen, with tones of wires coming out of it. Kirby turned to lock the door, and quickly set to work with the computer.

After 2 minutes, someone started banging on the door. Kirby wasn't nearly half way done yet, and he knew he'd need more time. In the world of smash, the one conclusion that seemed most reasonable was to fight. So fight Kirby would.

Kirby got out of the chair and assumed his fighting stance. The banging stopped, and for a minute Kirby thought they had given up, but then, suddenly, the door was broken down. The Figure on the other side of the door was shrouded in shadows, and when Kirby turned the light on, he couldn't see him any better.

The Shadow suddenly dashed towards Kirby, and before Kirby could react, he was smashed into the wall. Kirby tried to stand up, but couldn't, it was too painful. Kirby watched as the Shadow pulled out a smash ball. He started to light on fire, and for the first time Kirby saw who his opponent was.

Mario.

Mario summoned the powers of the smash ball for his smash attack, and the last thing Kirby saw before he was blasted away was and evil smirk on Mario's face.

Then everything went black.


End file.
